Shout About It
by JanePlain
Summary: "I don't know how relationships really work and I definitely don't know a single thing about love but now that I've talked to him all I want in this world is hear him speak. Which I think is what relationships are supposed to feel like." After returning to Glee Club from what can be defined as the worst summer ever, Roxanne develops feelings for the new Captain of the Warblers.
1. Chapter 1

Shout about it chapter 1

"You look great! First day of school you excited?" My eager mother said as she shuffled around the kitchen to find her car keys. I tuned her out trying to focus on what to say to my friends I haven't seen in the longest time. After my suicide attempt last May my mother decided to isolate me from practically everyone she could. Before I used to self-harm since I thought that suicide was a permanent solution to a temporary problem. Self-harm for me seemed like a temporary solution to a temporary obstacle or crisis.

"Yea I'm excited to see all my friends again… since I haven't seen them in a while."

"Look I don't get why you're still mad at me. I'm just trying to protect you, I…" She tried to say though I cut her off.

"Mom you're trying to control me."

"Maybe you need some control!"

"Control is an illusion. It's the easiest misapprehension you can cling to."

"You're impossible sometimes." Before those words even escaped her mouth I stood up, took my bag and made my way to the door. "Now where do you think you're going!"

"Anywhere but here!"

As I entered the school a flood of memories hit me as well as a pang of guilt as to how I caused a string of consequences from one of my actions. Though we can't know better until knowing better is useless. The day flashed before my eyes anticipating the one thing I was actually looking forward to.

"Roxanne Morton, don't tell me your heading to glee club practice without me!"

"Blaine! Tina! Long time no see. What have you been up to?" I replied bringing them both into a tight embrace.

"Not much. How have you been?" Tina asked

"I've been ok. Much better than before" I replied as calmly as possible because I didn't want to make them sad on their first day of their senior year then continued walking to the choir room. They knew about my history of self-harm so I didn't want to worry them.

"Rox!" I heard from behind me. I turned to see the Sam and Artie heading in our direction.

"Hey guys!"

"Come on guys lets go glee club is waiting." Artie said

We walked in and made our way to our seats and I rested my yellow and green-stripped Hershel backpack onto the seat to my left.

" GLEE CLUB! Ok guys lets welcome our newest member Wade 'unique' Adams." Said . With that Wade walked in and I recognized him/her from nationals last year he/she was amazing. Wade looked around for a seat to sit in as her eyes roamed around. As I noticed Wade's insecurity I quickly took my bag off of the seat to my right. "Unique! You can sit next to me if you want." Everyone didn't look too excited to have her here since that would me one more person to be added to the pool of people wanting to be The New Rachel. She smiled up at me and quickly sat down.

"Thanks I can never handle the first day at a new school this means a lot everyone here treats me like a freak" She said

"Don't worry you can trust me, glee club has really helped me get through some intense stuff. Roxanne." I greeted holding my hand out for her to shake it.

"Nice to meet you" She gladly took it.

Lunchtime was quite strange, Kitty, Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette were making fun of The new lunch lady. When Artie started making fun of her I instantly left and walked up to Marley Rose to check if she was ok.

"Hey your Marley Rose right?"

"Um yeah your in the glee club right? I hear you have a great voice."

"I'm not great at all. I'm sure you're much better than I am…" I paused waiting for a response that wouldn't come "Just ignore them for now when you get to know them they're really nice," I leaned in closer to say something private. "Besides you don't have to lie to me I know she's your mom don't worry I won't tell"

"How did you know?"

"Your mom talked to me personally on the first day of school, she wanted me to look out for you. Don't worry when you get into glee club you can sit next to Unique and I"

She laughed lightly. "Thanks you seems really nice," She looked back where everyone else from glee club was. ", At least nicer than them."

"Don't worry you'll survive I'll make sure of it. Plus your mom says your voice is angelic and that woman never lies, it's kind of creepy even." I said laughing, which made her smile again. "See you at auditions Marley."

"You too."

Kurt turned on the video camera and started a grand mantra "Remember guys we're looking for superstars." But the only thing I could think about was if Marley was going to show up. After some horrible auditions and a sophomore named Jake who threw a music stand Marley finally showed up. Before singing I gave her two thumbs up and she smiled back in response. I was extremely jealous of her incredible voice; no one could help but stare at her as she sang. She obviously made it into Glee Club I was beyond thrilled to have her in glee club.

"Hey Marley congrats!" I said walking up to her when she entered the Glee Club room.

"I would have never been able to do it without you, you were the one person supporting me other than my mom and you didn't even hear me sing."

"That's what friends are for."

"Thanks…friend," She said testing out the word. "You have to promise me you'll sing in glee club."

"Maybe"

AFTER SCHOOL

While walking close to the kitchen on my way towards the school's exit I could hear Marley talking. "Mom it was amazing!" I decided to knock on the door. "Hey Millie! Marley congratulations once more for getting into glee club."

"Roxanne I would just like to thanks you for supporting my daughter. I hope you're doing alright." By instinct I looked down at my arms and the slowly fading scars "Well thank you for your concern. I was just wondering if Marley would like to come with a few glee girls to the lima bean with us.

AT THE LIMA BEAN

I was the first to get there since I wanted to catch up on some reading. I noticed a pack of warblers walk in I considered myself somewhat close to them since Blaine introduced us while he was still a warbler himself.

"Roxanne is it really you it's been forever? How have you been?" said Nick

"Ohmygod Nick! I'm great how have you been how's Dalton? How was your summer? I can't believe this right now." I said very ecstatic.

"Hey one question at a time. Come here." He pulled me into a hug twirling me around making my skirt flare out. I was wearing a red shirt with a black spliced slip skirt. "I'm so glad you're okay. When Blaine told us what happen we were all so worried for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…" He grabbed my wrists then lightly put his lips to them then hugged me again but quickly released me when he heard Sebastian.

"Hey Nick what do you…Holy Shit! Hey guys its Roxanne!" Sebastian said gesturing to the other warblers to come over. Sebastian had the biggest grin on his face as he jogged towards me then hugged me in the same manner Nick did.

"You look stunning and if I was straight I would so ask you out, that outfit looks great on you." Sebastian said extremely fast

"I've missed you guys so much it's almost been a year!" I said

"Good because this reunion requires a song and not just any song but one from your favourite TV shows SMASH by singing Broadway Here I Come because we all know your going to be there one day and my girl here has to hear how much we care about you."

The Warblers then started clapping their hands the way they did on the series finale on the show and harmonizing.

Sebastian started off.

By the end of the song I was fighting off the tears.

"Please don't cry or else you're going to make me cry. " Said Sebastian who then hugged me once more. Then the girls from glee club walked in.

"Hey Sebastian what are you doing making my girl cry?" Said Tina

"Don't worry guys," I untangled myself from the hug but kept my left arm around his waist and he kept his right arm around my shoulders "I was just catching up with an old and dear friend"

"Yeah we were just getting emotional because we haven't seen each other." Said Sebastian.

"Why don't you and the warblers hang out with us?" I asked

"Sorry can't, special glee club meeting we're meeting up with our team captain."

"I thought you were team captain."

"No sadly they gave the job and a scholarship to some new kid who went to military school. I've only talked to him a few times but he's very serious."

"Oh that's a shame. Well see you around!"

"Hell ya you will!" He hugged me again then cupped my face and kissed my cheek. The amount of hugs I received in the past 24 hours was starting to sicken me.

"So are you two like dating or something?" Marley said. Oh innocent and naïve Marley. We all let out a light laugh.

"Uh no, he's gay" I stated clearly

"She wishes otherwise though;" Sebastian said, "Anyway I need to get going but it was great seeing you again."

"So what were you and the warblers doing before we got here?" Sugar asked

"Oh just singing." I said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Really I haven't heard you sing since last year." Tina said

"Well I don't think I'm gonna sing that much this year either. Beside I wasn't singing just… harmonizing I guess."

"Why your voice is stellar when you sang For Good with Quinn last year it made everyone cry their eyes out." Tina said .

"You guys deserve the solos this year next year will be my year." I replied and smiled at them

"Well you promised me to sing something for me." Marley specified

"No I didn't."

"Fine then if you don't sing you have to willingly play truth or dare with us right here right now." Brittany said. I wasn't in the mood to play 'reveal all you deepest darkest secrets or embarrass yourself to a point where no one will ever talk to you again.' But I also wasn't in the mood of being pestered by them.

"Okay deal."

"Good! I'll start. Roxanne, Truth or Dare." Brittany said

"Dare"

"I dare you to call up Sebastian and invite him back here with this new captain of theirs."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you have to sing for us in glee club next week."

"Why do you wanna invite their new captain anyways?"

"To get information about what they plan on doing at sectionals obviously!" replied Tina

"Actually Brit and I heard he was super hot." Replied Sugar

"Why don't you just do it?"

"Fine!" With that she reached for my phone, which was intertwined with my fingers on the table we were seated at. "Ugh damn it Roxanne what's your password?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Then you're singing in glee club!" I held a long sigh in response to show my frustration with all of them. It is the least I could do since I worried the shit out of them last year,

"Okay okay I'll do it! But some of you have to sing with me."

"She's right it's only fair." Marley said in defense

"Thank you. Now what song?"

"I say Move by little mix it's upbeat and great to dance to since you actually used to dance."

"You used to dance?" Marley said with astonishment

"Yeah but I never took classes or anything"

At this point I was starting to drift off into my thoughts. Though my thoughts were interrupted by a text from my mom telling me to come home.

"Sorry guys I have to go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh alright bye! Don't forget about glee!"

GLEE CLUB

For glee club I asked Mr. Shue to give us an introduction while Brittany Tina and I waited near the door of the glee club to make our big entrance. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I wasn't looking forward to this at all, Brittany, Tina and I only practiced this once before and the chances of messing up were heightened by the shaky nervousness which plagued me. I'm wearing a damn crop top with a body chain and black high waisted pants for god's sake.

"Ok listen up everyone we all know that Roxanne hasn't been here for a while." Mr. Shue started

"Where is Roxanne anyway? And Brittany and Tina." Artie asked

"We're getting to that Artie. We haven't really seen Roxanne perform in a while so please give a warm welcome to Roxanne, Tina and Brittany." With that the music started and we ran in taking our places. I almost forgot how great it was to perform. I danced with all my heart and sang as if it was my last time I ever would. What a thrill, out of the corner of my eye I then saw Blaine with his phone out filming us. I headed over to him then sang and danced right in front of the camera then returned with Brittany and Tina. I then wheeled Artie around the room while singing then handed him to dance with Tina to continue grabbing people from their seats to force them to dance. Turns out that Jake guy was a fantastic dancer. By the end of the performance I was panting from exhaustion due to all this dancing.

"Bravo! That was great I loved the energy! We all missed your wonderful voice Roxanne it's so great to hear it again." Mr. Shue said

"Why thank you Mr. Shue it's great to be back."

"Back? What does she mean by back?" Jake asked with curiosity

"She… We went through a difficult time last May. What happened caused Roxanne to leave us for a long time." Mr. Shue replied looking down at the floor, an obstinate silence overtook everyone. I was already weary of where this was going.

"We shouldn't dwell on the past guys we should think about the future! The glee club's future; it's almost sectionals time. We lost some powerful voices we should be focused." I said wanting to avoid this fragile conversation

"Exactly!" Mr. Shue responded I'm sure he said more after that though I just didn't pay attention. I then I heard my phone buzz like crazy. That's uncanny why would anyone be texting me at this time? Then I saw the messages…

Kurt: Can I borrow those pants?! You looked and sounded great!

Mercedes: Love that outfit! Dang girl you're bringing all the boys to the yard that was awesome!

Santana: Since when could you sing and dance as good as I can?! That's it I don't care about cheerleading my high school needs me to restore balance!

Sebastian: The warblers loved that performance ;)

How did they? Wait… Blaine! Oh God this can't be happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Shout about it chapter 2

Sebastian P.O.V

A text from Blaine this better be good… I slide my thumb across the surface of my phone to see the message.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled rather loudly

"Jesus Sebastian what is it?" Trent asked

"Its Roxanne she's singing! Hey guys Jeff, Nick, David, Thad look at this." Their eyes open widely as to what they were seeing. Roxanne had a voice that was strong but still gentle. I never thought I would ever hear her voice again.

"She's amazing." Thad said

"What are you guys watching that made you stop blinking and replaced that with drool instead?" Hunter asked as he looked up from his work.

"Oh just shut up and look." Nick replied. He sighed in response then got up to look at what was happening. As he looked at the screen his expression then turned softer.

"Looks like someone has a crush." I said since this was the only time he displayed any form of emotion.

"No I don't…who is she?"

"That my dear Captain is Roxanne Morton. Why?"

"No reason. How did you get this video anyway?" He said trying to switch the subject

"From Blaine he's in the same glee club as her."

"If she's from McKinley we've got more competition than I thought."

Roxanne POV

Though I was shocked about how Blaine texted that video to literally everyone who wasn't there I decided to reply to Sebastian.

Me: Oh god no!

Sebastian: At least five of the warblers are gonna try and ask you out now

Me: That's not true and you know it

Sebastian: Are you doing anything today?

Me: Just going to read at the Lima Bean

Sebastian: Cool some of the guys and I are gonna go later hopefully we see ya there!

At the lima bean

The only way I can ever escape the world is to blast my music until the world around me fades away. Though today I couldn't focus or shall I say not focus on the world around me. Suddenly Finn walked in.

"Oh hey Finn I thought you were…" I said but was cut off

"I know I know in the army then in New York."

"…I was just gonna say hanging out with Blaine"

"Oh okay well I'm not. Sorry I just got broken up with… But I came here to talk to you I wanted to see how you were doing. It's been way to long time and I just hope you're doing okay."

"I'm fine now." I lied and he knew it he always knew that's why everyone liked him in glee club. He suddenly looked at me with that meaningful expression and sat down.

"I know when something's bothering you, you can tell me I won't judge you I swear." He promised.

"I just don't know what the hell to do with myself. I barely have a life anymore my mom has been pushing me further and further away from what I want. She doesn't like me in glee club or dancing or drawing and I can't take it…" My voice hitched in my throat; I hated the insecurity that decided to reside in my voice even though the familiarity was stunning.

"Just do what you want. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Look I gotta go right now but next time you plan to perform in glee club tell me before hand so I can have the chance to see what you do best again."

"Of course. Thank you Finn."

Hunter POV

I walked in front of the entire warbler pack due to the deep lack of interest pertaining to what they were chatting about. Quickly I scanned my eyes around the café not exactly sure what I was looking for; I stopped looking once I caught sight of something quite attention grabbing and frankly quite attractive. That must be the infamous Roxanne; she was more beautiful in person. I wasn't sure how long I was observing her but it must have been a long time since Nick came up to snap me out of it.

"I don't know if you noticed yet but you're staring like a creeper." Nick said

"I'm not staring like a creeper. I'm staring subtly."

"Well not as subtle as you may think since I noticed. You're lucky Sebastian didn't catch you or else he would never let you live it down. Just go talk to her."

"No I don't think she seems like she wants to talk to anyone right now."

"You're right." Sebastian said creeping from behind interrupting our conversation.

"I know her when she's upset she withdraws and does this thing where she bites her lip then fiddles with something around her. In this case it's that book she's reading. She won't talk to anyone when she's like this. But if you're going to be her boyfriend you should show her you're one of those people she can trust."

"Who said anything about being her boyfriend?"

"I did and I think you'd look cute together."

"I'm not going to talk to her."

"But you know you want to."

"She won't like me."

"Oh come on Hunter grow a pair and talk to her. She's just a girl. I never pegged you for a shy guy." Thad said joining into the conversation

"She's not just a girl… I'm gonna go order something you guys are unbearable." I started to make my way to the cashier until I felt someone grab my arm.

"No way you're coming with me." Sebastian said

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Seriously Hunter this is the only time I've seen you display any sort of real human emotion and affection at all. Just go with it!" With that he released my arm and made his way to her. Oh no she's so beautiful; why am I so nervous?

"Hey Roxanne!" Sebastian aforementioned

"Hey Bash," She mentioned as she got up to hug Sebastian "Who's your friend here?" Right that's me.

"Meet our new captain Hunter." Sebastian answered

"Hunter. Wait he already said that." I stuttered, "It's nice to meet you. Sorry I'm ridiculous." I said trying to say as coolly as possible though she giggled in response to my stammering. Her giggle seemed like music to my ears I'm falling for her already though she doesn't know a thing about me.

"Don't worry I'm ridiculous too we can be bizarre together." She responded with an amazing smile

"I'm gonna catch up with the other guys and leave you two to talk." Sebastian said. Wait what? Sebastian shouldn't do this I'm going to make a complete fool of myself!

Roxanne POV

Though I knew absolutely nothing about this Hunter guy he seemed like great company. Just by looking at him you knew what he was about and who he was; you could tell he was confident and charismatic but he had this aura to him like you shouldn't mess with him and that he had walls built up around him.

"I love that book you're reading." He said as I took a sip of my coffee. Wait he knows about The Fault in our Stars! This is literally a book fangirl's dream. Dear fangirls, if a guy as cute as Hunter comes up to you and tells you they like the book you're reading and he asks you out say yes! I can't believe I just called him cute…

"You've read the fault in our stars?"

"Of course. John Green is one of my favorite authors. Have you read it already?"

"Yea I have a long time ago I'm just re-reading."

"I saw your performance from glee club. You were great." How is it even finitely possible that a guy I just met can make me feel fathomless with his only persistence and existence? I sound like such a girl right now…

"Thanks but I did that on a dare."

"Well you're a natural."

"I can't wait to hear you sing a sectionals since you have already heard my vile voice."

"I hope you new directions are prepared."

"Oh we will be."

"If you're performing at sectionals then I don't think I can say the warblers will be all too prepared." I loved how that conversation between us was natural and nothing felt awkward. For a while we just stood and looked at each other but I was interrupted from whatever it was I thought I was doing by Marley practically yelling my name.

"Roxanne I need your help quickly!" She shouted she then suddenly ran out of the café.

I was startled by her voice to a point where I ended up spilling some of my coffee on Hunter.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"

"Wow I'm a nice guy Roxanne I swear no need to spill coffee on me!" He said letting out a laugh. I laughed then put a hand to my face shocked and uncertain as to what I should do. He then removed the hand from my face and looked me in the eyes, "it's okay it's just some coffee… but in the future I might have to spill coffee on you so that we're even or something. For now it's alright you can go catch up with your friend I'll be fine."

"Um thanks, I hope we get to hang out sometime." I quickly took my things and dashed out after her.

"Wait!" I heard him say suddenly I stopped and looked back at him

"What did I forget anything?"

"Yes you did actually," He then took my copy of the fault in our stars flipped to the blank page before the story started took a pen out and wrote his name and his number. "Now you can go" I smiled in response then made my way to look for Marley with a huge smile on my face. Finally I caught up to her since she was sitting on a bench staring down at the ground near tears, "Marley what is it?"

"Boy troubles."

"I'm not sure I can help I'm not good at giving boy advice at all. But I'll be here just for you to rant to."

"That guy in there seemed pretty interested in you."

"That guy is Hunter."

"Well he seems interested."

"I'm not too sure. He's the captain of the warblers he may have other things on his mind than a girl he just met."

"I don't know if you noticed but you're not just any girl."

"Neither are you, you're talented and beautiful you can find another guy that can treat you the way you need to be treated."

"Yea you're right I'm making a big deal out of one guy."

The truth was she wasn't making a big deal out of one guy I was. I don't know how relationships really work and I definitely don't know a single thing about love but now that I've talked to him all I want in this world is to hear him speak. Which I think is what relationships are supposed to feel like.

Of course I'd never admit that especially not to Sebastian and maybe not even to Hunter. I'd never admit to being the victim of love at first sight but I had a grin that I couldn't wipe off my face.

Hunter POV

"Well you're welcome." Sebastian told me though I was too busy glaring at him.

"I'm not going to say thank you."

"Well you should"

"Why is that?"

"Well in the future -not near future I hope- I'm going to be telling your children that I'm the reason they're alive."

"Um no you won't"

"Well I ship it." I sighed in frustration

"What's her number? I forgot to get it from her I only gave her mine." I asked Sebastian looked like that happiest guy on earth. Though he'd be coming in second even though I didn't show it I was ecstatic.

"Of course you can have it lover boy." After that I decided to tell Sebastian I was going.

On my way home the very girl I was happy to talk to when I got home sitting on a swing in a park. I decided to walk to her from behind then sit on the swing next to her.

"Hey Roxanne, don't worry I'm not stalking you I'm just walking home"

"Hello again. I'm glad we have this chance to talk again since we were interrupted back there. It's a shame too I was starting to really like you." She replied with a wide grin on her face.

"So what was so important that we were interrupted?"

"Boy troubles." Wait does she have a boyfriend?

"Boy troubles?"

"And some glee club stuff."

"Are you gonna sing at sectionals?"

"No I'll just help with costumes and stuff while harmonizing in the background."

"That's a shame I'd love to hear your voice live."

"I'd love to hear your voice even more."

"You know what?"

"What?" She jokingly said with a twinge of laughter preceding

"We should sing a duet together some time."

"That's a great idea. But when?"

"How about in this exact same park next week right after school?"

"It's a date…"

"Won't your boyfriend mind?"

"I don't have one."

"Seriously? Who wouldn't want to be your boyfriend? You're beautiful and intelligent and frankly the most intriguing girl I've ever met."

"Every guy in this town apparently isn't attracted to me at all…"

"That's a lie." I said in more serious tone

"No it isn't no one in their right mind would like me."

"Then I guess I must be insane." She then turned her head to face me

"You could have any girl you wanted even if you had a purple Mohawk," I smiled and so did she "you have a nice smile. Sorry I'm pointing out the obvious." She continued

"If we're pointing out the obvious then I should say that I really like you even though I barely know you which kind of even alarms me."

"I could be an axe murderer for all you know."

"It's always the pretty ones!"

"It's getting a little late."

"Can I walk you home?"

"Of course you can." Obviously it only made sense for my dad to phone me then.

"Oh wait I have to take this."

"Take your time it's fine."

"Hey dad."

"Are you coming home soon?"

"Yea I'm just…"

"I don't want to hear what you're just. You're coming home now and that's final." He then hung up but left an awkward feeling in the air.

"I guess you'll have to walk me home another time."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry it's not your fault. If you don't show up next week I may have a hard time forgiving you though."

"Thanks." I said with a sympathetic smile and I looked into her eyes. She got up walked to where I was then kissed my cheek and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Shout about it chapter 3

ALMOST NEXT WEEK

Hunter and I have been texting non-stop no matter where we were and now we knew loads about each other but they're the little things like favorite color or band. His favorite color is blue while mine is red. Ironically those are the Dalton colors, which we thought was cheesy. I was extremely excited for our "date" tomorrow. The past week he's even called me a couple times and talked about random things.

ONE OF LAST WEEK'S PHONE CONVERSATIONS

"Favorite love song?" I asked

"I wanna hold your hand by the Beatles." He answered

"I love that song too! Why do you like it?"

"I don't know just always have. My mom would sing it around the house when I was little. Why do you love it?"

"Because the lyrics don't say that they want to marry you or be with you until the world ends just do something simple like hold your hand."

"That is by far one of the best explanations I've heard as to why a person could like a song."

"Thank you. Now you have to ask me something."

"Favorite Heartbreak song?"

"Amnesia by 5 Seconds of summer"

"I've never heard it."

"You should listen to it sometime. Even if you're not heartbroken." I said with a chuckle

"I have another question for you."

"Go ahead."

"Saddest point of your life."

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"The saddest part of my life has to hands down be when my dad got his new job. He became egotistical and extremely strict. He tries to control my life and my mom's."

"But you're still in the saddest part of your life since he's still in your life trying to control you."

"Not anymore."

"Is your dad the reason you had all these walls up when I met you?"

"Yea."

"So why aren't you that same guy anymore?"

"Because I have you and the warblers. They've become my brothers and it's great getting to control them." He said light-heartedly with a little amount of laughter.

"Who knew you were so power hungry?"

"So what was the saddest point in your life?"

"Mine was last May; nothing happened I just became extremely depressed. My mom had been pestering me about school and telling me how my life should be. The pressure was a lot so I ended up doing unspeakable things. I started to cut my wrists really deep and one day I snapped and tried to kill myself. My mom thought it was because of the people I've been hanging out with. For the entire summer I wasn't allowed to hang out with my friends and went to a psychologist which was a waste of money in my opinion…" My voice was extremely shaky as I said those sentences. I probably scared him off since he hadn't said anything.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. How do you feel now?"

"Better much better."

"If you ever feel that way you can always talk to me."

"Don't worry I will. Listen my mom is coming home in a few minutes is it okay if I talk to you tomorrow?"

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Nothing I just wanted to hear your voice for a short while before you left."

"Good night Hunter."

After that I did end up talking to him again the next day; I appreciated how after telling each other these secrets we didn't treat each other differently. We knew about these secrets but thought of them as out past, our past is what makes us human.

In glee club Mr. Shue announced how Finn was going to take over for Glee Club. Everyone was panicking about that since they didn't know how Finn would do being our leader for glee club. Sure he had the power to inspire people but planning what we were going to sing at sectionals seemed like a whole different thing. While Tina and I were helping Marley get into her costumes I heard Kitty making remarks about Marley's figure.

"I'm sorry did anyone ask you for your opinion Kitty? No. Tina can you get this costume off of Marley? I measured the waistline of the skirt and it's gotten several inches smaller since the last time I checked."

"Looks like someone was actually smart enough to figure that out."

"Kitty if you don't stop doing this I'm going to get you kicked out of this musical."

"I'm doing this play because I could use some friends… real ones. So in the spirit of Grease I say we should have a sleepover at my place tomorrow with just us girls. What do you say Roxanne?"

"I'm busy tomorrow."

"Right with your warbler boy toy"

"What is she talking about?" Sugar asked

"Roxanne didn't tell you? Well her and Hunter have been hanging out together. I saw that kiss." Her voice dripped with attitude while each of the girls' faces held confusion.

"On the cheek." I retorted

"How come you didn't tell us?" Tina said

"I'll tell you tomorrow at Kitty's sleepover."

I knew that I was going to have to explain myself to Hunter so I decided to meet him at the park then tell him I had to go. I had a white lace skirt with a black tank top that was slightly cropped with a red cardigan just to be sure that the first thing he looked at wasn't my scars.

There on the same swing as last time Hunter was seated waiting and I could hear his voice humming a song I didn't know; he was wearing jeans and a plain white V-neck tee shirt.

"Hey Hunter" I said as I came up to him from behind then I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my head near his on his right shoulder.

"Hey you. Ready to sing a duet?"

"See about that I almost forgot about our date so I ended up planning to go to a sleepover."

"First you spill coffee on me but somehow leave me wanting more then ditch me on our date. I'm starting to think you don't like me." He said mockingly as he turned to look at me in the eyes, our lips were dangerously close.

"I don't like you. I'm starting to…" My phone then started to ring.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" He asked in a low voice

"No?" I said that as more of a question; I genuinely didn't want to answer it especially since I knew it was kitty. I removed my hands then he stood up and made his way over to me and held my hand.

"You have a sleepover to go to and since I didn't get a chance to walk you home last time I think walking you to your friend's house will suffice."

"I'd like that."

"Good." He smiled. After that I told him where the house was, I still couldn't get over how a guy like him would be interested in a girl like me. I told him where the house was and it turns out that it was really close by. Maybe that's how she saw the kiss on the cheek last week; we started walking at a quick pace.

"Well she's not exactly my friend."

"I'm sacrificing what would have been a great date so that you can have a sleepover with an almost friend."

"Well us glee girls have to stick together. I'm sorry okay?"

"Sorry won't cut it."

"How can I get you to forgive me?" We stopped walking then he leaned in then rested his forehead on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and then stood on my tippy toes while he wrapped his arms around my waist. We got closer together but then my phone buzzed again.

"God damn it!" He said playfully as we pulled apart I laughed in response. "How badly do they want you there?"

"One day we have to have an actual date, one where I don't plan something else to do or spill coffee on you."

"Agreed. I like you a lot, more than you could ever know. But I guess I'll have to tell you another time since we've arrived at your destination."

"Oh right. I almost forgot." We walked up the front porch together and he rung the doorbell. Kitty swung the door open while all the other girls waited behind her.

"He's hot good job Roxanne." Kitty commented noticing our intertwined fingers I then immediately released his hand.

"Guys this is Hunter."

"I'm the captain of the warblers." Hunter said

"Oh yea we know, Brittany and Sugar did some research on you and found out you were really hot." Tina said

"They weren't wrong." Unique added

"No we weren't" Sugar and Brittany said in unison

"I'm going to be on my way now but see you later Roxanne and next time we plan something together try not to book something else or I'm going to be seriously heartbroken. Okay?"

"Okay. I promise." I replied putting my hands up in defense for a moment; he planted a kiss on my cheek then left. A chorus of aw's sounded from the group of girls.

"Are you guys going to let me in or not?"

"Sorry we were just watching your love story of a life unfold before our very eyes." Kitty said. During this entire time I noticed that Marley hasn't said a word.

"Hey Marley." I smiled in her direction

"Oh hey."

The entire time Marley wasn't exactly participating in what we were doing and didn't seem like she was having a good time.

A COUPLE DAYS LATER

Grease was great everyone killed it! Today I made it my mission to find out what was happening with Marley. Half way through lunch Marley excused herself and made her way to the washroom. It was empty and would almost be silent if it weren't for the gagging noises coming from a stall. I hoped and prayed that the stall producing that noise wasn't Marley's. I opened the stall door to find Marley hunched over the toilet shoving two of her fingers down her throat trying to gag up her food.

"Marley what do you think you're doing!" I yelled at her I pulled her from the toilet, she then started sobbing and all I could do was hug her and try to calm her down.

"You don't have to do this Marley… You're beautiful."

"No I'm not I'm fat!" She complained, I got up then helped her up so that we could find somewhere to talk where no one would walk in. I never understood why you couldn't be fat and beautiful but that topic was clearly reserved for another day. The only place I could think of was the choir room. I shot Finn a text telling him that I needed the room to talk to Marley and said that it was an emergency.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked

"I can't talk about it with you right now but I have to talk to Marley in private. Okay?" I said

"Alright but just tell me if you need any help, you can always talk to me." Marley was still crying; once we were in the choir room I had no idea where I should start.

"When did this start?"

"At Kitty's sleepover"

"Did she tell you to do this?"

"Sort of."

"Can I tell you a story?"

"Sure."

"Alright then. Once upon a time in a hellhole called McKinley High School there was a girl, she had her friends in glee club but sometimes just wanted to be alone. Her mother was horrible and didn't care about her, only her grades. Her cousins were geniuses and she felt like she couldn't live up to anyone's expectations. One day it became too much so she decided to cut her wrists she did it for weeks until everything started to weight on her intensely..." My breath got hitched in my throat and I started fighting off tears.

"I don't want to hear this story I can't…" Marley stammered

"One day she went home and tried to kill herself. After that attempt her mom was still terrible and didn't let her talk to her friends for the entire summer."

"This girl is you isn't she?" She asked. I was too embarrassed to keep talking so I just nodded.

"When I look at these scars on my arm I see a moment of weakness. I told you this because you shouldn't let Kitty's words or sometimes even your own words get to you. If something were to happen to you and I had the power to stop it I would never forgive myself. Please promise me you'll try to stop."

"I will."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Ryder does"

The moment I got home I decided to call Hunter to tell him about everything that happened. He didn't pick up but answered with a text, which I found a little suspicious.

Hunter: Sorry I'm really busy right now. Can I talk to you some other time?

Me: K


	4. Chapter 4

Shout about it chapter 4

A COUPLE DAYS LATER

As I was walked through the halls I started thinking about everything that was happening and all that was yet to happen, my thoughts were disturbed since I bumped into Blaine who was dressed in a superhero costume and who was running quickly somewhere with a pack of others in costumes behind him.

"Oh hey Blaine"

"I'm not Blaine, I'm Nightbird".

"Right."

"Why don't you have a costume? We want everyone to participate in this Roxanne."

"I would but I don't know what my alternate superhero ego would be."

"We'll figure that out soon. Right now there's an emergency in the choir room. Come on!"

After running to the choir room I could see that everyone was making a spectacle of the glass case that held the nationals trophy… well that used to.

"Someone stole the nationals trophy!" Tina whaled; there was something that replaced the trophy though. It was a single laptop that said to press play. Blaine did so and a video of Hunter started playing. I felt sick to my stomach an unknown nervousness plagued my body.

"How could he do this?"

"Who?" Blaine wondered

"Hunter"

"You've met him?"

"Yea I kind of did… whatever that's not important." I managed to stutter

"Right because holding hands with him on my front porch with him is 'kind of' meeting him" Kitty remarked

"Excuse me ladies but if I wanted to watch a bunch of people gossip about nonsense I would watch The View or Fashion Police. Now help us think of what we're gonna do!" Artie said

"We can think of this later in Glee Club alright! Finn will know what to do," I said

SKIP TO GLEE CLUB (Sorry for all the time skips and stuff)

Finn was fumbling and looked unsure of what he should do.

"Alright now for sectionals we will perform Foreigner songs in foreign languages wearing foreigner costumes from around the world."

I spaced out after what he said about sectionals once people started to attack him about his ideas was when I decided to focus.

"Guys don't you realize that he's trying his best!" I yelled; Blaine got up then made his way out of the classroom.

"Blaine where are you going?" Finn asked

"To get back our nationals trophy from the warblers, you know the one you didn't even notice was gone." Blaine responded

THAT NIGHT

The moment I got home I started to do my homework while listening to 5 Seconds of Summer. Suddenly, a light tapping sound came from my window. I've hated surprises like that since from a very young age. Apparently tiny pebbles were being thrown at my window; I headed over to see Hunter once again.

"You know you could have just rung the doorbell and asked to come in right?"

"Yea but that's less romantic."

"Romanticism means nothing to me."

"That's cold-hearted of you. Can you open the door?"

"Only if you tell me why you stole the trophy."

"Of course." After I quickly went to the washroom to see if my hair looked okay, I get that he stole the nationals trophy but I still really liked this guy. If any of the other girls were in this situation they would react the same way. I let him in then lead him to the couch then sat next to him.

"Now it's time to tell me why you stole it."

"To be honest we seemed threatened by you guys. You're the national champions and we didn't have many members with strong voices like you guys. We needed bait to get Blaine back on the warblers; Blaine was the only choice for us and he definitely would have a good reason to leave after breaking up with Kurt."

"I can't wait the tell the glee club you find us threatening." I said with a smile. He crooked his head to the side as if he were asking whether or not I was serious.

"Very funny. Well you won't need to since I'm stopping by there tomorrow."

"That's a great idea."

"Thank you. Although it was most of the other guys idea"

After that he then took my hand in his then started to lean forward I found myself closing my eyes. Soon our lips touched and practically molded we stayed like that for a while until I broke it off for some air.

"That was my first kiss." I said smiling

"Well you're a natural." I laughed at the familiarity of that phrase since he said that when we first met. "I have to go but see you tomorrow."

"Okay"

I walked him out but as he reached the doorway he turned around, caught me by surprise and kissed me. I quickly reacted, kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Sorry I just like being able to do that." He confessed

"I don't mind it's not like I will stop you."

THE NEXT DAY

At glee club today some of the old members from last year showed up, I was beyond thrilled. Once I put my books in my locker the moment I closed my locker I turned around to see Puck, Quinn, Mike, Mercedes, Santana and Brittany all patiently waiting for me to react.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're all here!" I yelped

"Well believe it babe!" Puck said

"I'm back here to bring balance back to this place after seeing that video of you perform."

"Yea that was hot." Puck added

"Thank you that means a lot Puckerman." I responded

"The pleasure is all mine." He said with a grin

"Some things never change." Quinn said with her hands crossed and her eyes glaring at Puck

"I can't tell you how much I truly missed you."

"I think you can… with a song." Mike said

"I don't know any songs right now."

"That's a lie you always know a song or two."

"You will perform with the girls and with the group all together, the boys are doing a number of their own."

"Why are we performing?"

"We told Finn it was a way to teach the kids about team work but really we all want an excuse to perform together again." Quinn explained

We all gathered together in the choir room quickly before splitting up by gender. I didn't exactly pay attention since all that I could carry from the situation was that Finn was telling everyone how Puck, Mike, Santana, Quinn, Mercedes and Brittany were legends. Finn also ended up pairing some of the new kids with the former glee members. After splitting of by gender I noticed that Marley was distracted and looked depressed for some reason. After our little session with the Unholy Trinity I decided to talk to Santana about Marley's situation.

"Hey Santana can I talk to you for a second."

"Yea sure." She replied

"Look you're Marley's mentor so I thought you should probably know something about her."

"Yea I've been meaning to talk to someone about her. I found laxatives in her bag, I think the bitch Kitty gave it to her."

"That's insane!"

"We'll take that bitch down but first off what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"For the past few weeks Marley's been trying to make herself throw up and she said it started when she went to one of Kitty's sleepovers and during Grease Kitty kept making Marley's costumes smaller to make her think she was gaining weight."

"I knew that bitch was pure evil."

"What should we do?" I asked

"I honestly have no clue. I'll ask Quinn for some help." She concluded

I quickly went to the washroom but when we returned all together I could see Quinn was holding her left cheek while Santana was holding her right while Brittany sat between them. I decided to sit in between Tina and Mercedes.

"What happened to Quinn and Santana?" I asked Tina while leaning closer to her

"They had an argument, things were said so they ended up slapping each other."

"Can we switch spots for a second I have to save something to them." I told Brittany

"Okay I have to talk to Mercedes about how I think God is an Evil dwarf anyways." Brittany responded.

The two of them were facing the other direction with an arm across their chest.

"We're going to be performing in five minutes. Don't you remember what it was like to perform together? It was the best time of our lives. Now we're teaching teens who were just like us how they can make the most out of their experience in Glee Club. The reason Glee was one of the best times of my life was because of how understanding everyone was. Even if we fought we forgave each other in the end since we knew that life was too short to be angry with your friends."

"I guess she's right." Santana confessed

"Yea… How did you become so smart?" Quinn asked

"It's because I'm a genius" I responded. I quickly got back to my spot since Finn stood up to speak.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry I haven't been consistent with updating you guys! I've been going on vacations and stuff but I'm back! So let's get back to the fanfic!**

Shout about it chapter 5

"Alright new kids, it's time for a little treat. To show you how a team really works even after months of no practice. All members from last year will perform for you guys. First will be the guys, then the girls and lastly the girls and guys will perform together. So sit back relax and enjoy." Finn explained. Once Finn was done all the guys got up so that they could perform their song. Before the song Blaine gave his phone for Marley to film.

The music started and once it did the boys started to pump their fists in the air. I recognized the song right away it was 'My body' by Young the Giant. I smiled as I watched them perform; Sam was channeling his White Chocolate side by doing body rolls. Each guy had a solo; all the girls were screaming as if they were a boy band including me, which I wasn't ashamed of. Artie wheeled around doing crazy tricks on his wheelchair while singing. After that energy filled performance it was time for the girls to perform.

"Let's do this!" Tina yelled, all the girls wooed in response. To stand out from the guys us girls decided to do a mashup, it was of Domino by Jessie J and Love Story by Katharine Mcphee. After the boys' performance Blaine took his phone from Marley and started filming us before we even started, I was getting a sense odd déjà vu.

We got into position then Quinn started to explain, "We're here to demonstrate girl power to you. The judges love that feminine quality that the Warblers don't have. You can demonstrate girl power on your own but in a group you can be unstoppable."

"You girls need to know that sticking together through thick and thin will help in the long run, on stage or not." Santana added with her hands on her hips after she said that she looked at Quinn then nodded. Suddenly, the music started then we all started singing a variety of oh's.

Our number had intense dance moves and we were perfectly synchronized. There was a lot of hair flipping and we did all the dance moves from the Love Story music video. We all got a chance to sing lead in the song but I wanted to sing parts with Tina and then Santana. When I sang with Tina we were singing lyrics to Domino we started a crazy dance routine with Brittany and Mercedes.

With Santana we sung lyrics to Love Story then danced in the audience together when we were almost done our part we went back to where we originally started out then reached a high note together. As we did that we faced each other, clasped our right hands together then bent our backs sort of like Katharine did in the music video and flipped our hair back in the process. Mercedes followed up by showing off her spectacular voice. I missed this so damn much. When we finished all the girls lined up to bow. Next up was the whole group performance, together we all decided to sing Gone, Gone, Gone by Phillip Phillips. The performance of that song was mellow we we're all standing in a semi circle. I stood near to Artie, Sam, Blaine and Tina. By the end of the song most of the girls were tearing up including me. When we were done I stepped forward to say something.

"For the people standing before you, glee was the best time of their life. I can certainly say that glee has changed my life for the better. Glee gave me friends, glee gave me people who genuinely cared for me and when I graduate I will miss every second of this." I said. Sam stepped next to where I was and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You guys have to seize the day and make your experience in glee club a fantastic one." Sam said

"Everyone come here group hug!" Finn announced. We did as he requested and piled together after a solid minute of yelling at each other as we tried to make ourselves comfortable to make sure we wouldn't crush Artie. While we were in the group hug there was a knock at the door, it was the warblers.

"Really sorry for interrupting but the warblers and I have something to say." Hunter said we quickly released each other.

"Oh hey Fievel!" Santana said

"Always a pleasure seeing you again Sha-queer-A" Sebastian responded

"What did you guys have to say?" Artie inquired

"We wanted to apologize to you guys." Thad said

"What we did was unprofessional. We just thought you guys were a big threat, seeing as you guys are national champions." Hunter answered

"Hell yea they're a threat. You should have seen Roxanne and I performing just a few minutes ago!" Santana said. Hunter then made eye contact with me then half smiled.

"Um what's this vibe I'm getting from you two?" Quinn asked while slightly stepping forward.

"Hunter's got a crush on her." Nick answered

"And she's got a crush on him." Kitty blurted

"Then why aren't they going out?" Quinn asked

"Did you not hear the part where he stole the nationals trophy and tried to recruit Blaine back onto the warblers?" Jake questioned

"So what? He's apologizing right now and he had a good reason." Quinn said

"Life's too short to hold a grudge." Mercedes said to Sam he gave her a judgmental look.

"You do have a point. Warblers you're forgiven." Sam said

"I have one more thing to say… to Roxanne." Hunter said hesitantly

"Good ahead Hunter we don't have a problem with that." Tina said

"Alright well the warblers and I have put something together." Hunter explained

"Since our captain here doesn't know how to properly communicate his feelings he needs us to do his dirty work." Jeff added

"The floor is yours." Finn said. We all took our seats; I resided back next to Tina and Mercedes who were looking at me with anticipation for a reaction.

"That guy of yours is pretty cute." Mercedes whispered to me I smiled back at her

"I have a feeling that you guys are gonna bug me about him for the rest of this performance." I accused

"You underestimate us, we're gonna bug you for the rest of the week." Tina added

"Definitely." Mercedes responded with a hearty laugh.

The warblers got into place with Hunter in the centre, the warblers started humming a tune that I could recognize immediately. It was Secrets by One republic but suddenly Hunter started singing the lyrics to Friends by Ed Sheeran.

_We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been._

_We just try to keep those secrets in a lie._

_And if they out, will it all go wrong?_

_And Heaven knows, no one wants it to._

_So I could take the back road _

_But your eyes will lead me straight back home._

_And if you know me like I know you_

_You should love me, you should know._

_So tell me what you want to hear _

_Something that will light those ears_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in live_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_We're not friends, we could e anything._

_If we try to keep those secrets safe,_

_No one will find out it all went wrong. _

_They'll never know what we've been through_

_So I could take the back road _

_But your eyes will lead me straight back home._

_And if you know me like I know you_

_You should love me, you should know._

_Friends just sleep in another bed,  
And friends don't treat me like you do.  
Well I know that there's a limit to everything,  
But my friends won't love me like you.  
No, my friends won't love me like you._

But then again, if we're not friends,  
Someone else might love you too.  
And then again, if we're not friends,  
There'd be nothing I could do, and that's why

As he was singing the last part Hunter came to where I was seated. I kept smiling and couldn't stop; so did Sebastian because he always wanted Hunter and I to be together he must have been ecstatic that we did end up together. Hunter kneeled down in front of me so that I could look unto his eyes then he grabbed my hands in his.

Friends should sleep in other beds.  
And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do.  
And I know that there's a limit to everything.  
But my friends won't love me like you.  
No, my friends won't love me like you do.  
Oh, my friends will never love me like you.

I told Hunter about this song one night when we were talking, I can't believe he remembered. His voice went perfectly with both of the songs. After finishing up the song he spoke up, "So I have something to ask Roxanne if you guys don't mind." Hunter asked. The Warblers and the new directions

–New and old- followed up with a bunch of cheering and wooh's. Hunter followed up with a grin.

"We've been talking for a while and I love hanging out with you. When I'm not with you most of the time I end up talking about how amazing you are to the Warblers."

"It's cute." Sebastian added

"An annoying and irritating cute." Jeff further explained

"Will you go on a date with me? A proper one where you don't spill coffee on me, or bail on me to go to a sleepover."

"Hey that sleepover was worth it!" Kitty said

"By 'it' do you mean an eating disorder?" Santana replied

"Shut up you guys it's their moment!" Mercedes insisted her and Tina kept giggling and practically fangirled over this moment. I found that extremely cute since usually I was the one fangirling about their relationships.

"You make it sound much worse than it actually was. You're never going to let me live that down are you?" I asked

"Oh please. Worse or better? And hell no I won't let it go." He replied with a smile added

"Just to recap will you go on an actual date with me?" Hunter asked

"Of course." I said while leaning forward slightly while I placed my hands on the front corner of my chair. He reached up and moved a piece of my hair away from my face then started to lean in.

"Good." He practically whispered. We then leaned our foreheads together, closed our eyes then kissed. Flurries of cheers rose from the two show choirs as they cheered I made a shooing motion with my hand for them to quit it. We broke off seconds after; Hunter backed away slightly and so did I so that we weren't as close.

"I have to go back to Dalton now, you guys aren't the only ones that want to practice." Hunter explained

"Alright." I replied. He then stood up walked back to the warblers who couldn't stop smiling. Sebastian reacted by walking up to Hunter and putting his hand on Hunter's shoulders and shaking him.

"You did it man!" Sebastian yelled. Sebastian then looked at me pointed at me and said, "I knew it!"

"Anyway see you guys at sectionals!" Hunter said while he made his way to the door. Once he was out we all got back to rehearsing, though Quinn came up to talk to me when we finished practicing gangnam style.

"You and Hunter are cute together." Quinn said

"Thank you? Are there any new guys in your life?"

"My professor at Yale and I have been going out for a little bit. I think I like him."

"Why do you find him interesting?"

"I'm sick of younger guys."

"Just because you're sick of younger guys doesn't mean you have to go out with your 40 year old professor. Just go for an older student."

"What if I can't do any better than an 'old professor?' I don't want to be alone"

"Not a single would show any form of interest in me until a cute guy from a Military academy and swept me off my feet. Before in that time when nobody would date me my best friend was being hit on by almost every guy at the school and could get anyone she wanted. Being single doesn't mean you're lonely. You will definitely do better than that dumb professor. You'll find some rich fancy Yale guy that deserves you."

"Hunter must make you really happy."

"He does. He's always trying these grand romantic gestures even though he should know all he needs to do is be there for me when I need him and be himself."

"I wish someone would do that to me! You're extremely lucky he's so hot!"

"Whoa there Quinn, Hunter is Roxanne's." Santana said intruding the conversation

"I'm allowed to express my opinion."

"Right well Roxanne we have to run through Gangnam style one more time." Santana said. At that moment my phone started to ring and on the screen appeared Hunter's name.

"Sounds good just one sec…" I answered. I stepped away then quickly answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey I just wanted to apologize for sort of putting you on the spot there."

"It's alright. Truly, I'm glad that you decided to ask me out like that."

"Thank god. I was so nervous. I needed a lot of help from the warblers to do that… I have a question."

"Is this a continuation of our game?"

"Pretty much…"

"Alright then ask away."

"Can I call you my girlfriend? Officially?"

"Only if I can call you my boyfriend."

"See you at Sectionals then… girlfriend."

"Hm."

"What?"

"You don't have you use the word as if it's a replacement for my name Hunter."

"Sorry… This is the only relationship that I've been in that's made me legitimately nervous."

"If you ask me I think that's cute."

"Good to know. Anyway I have to get back to practice and I'm sure you do too. See you later, okay?"

"Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

Day before sectionals

"Mom I'm going to school now!" I yelled while I made my way to the door, since I was already late, "Wait Roxanne!" I heard her yell back. I stopped in my tracks and froze why the hell does she want to talk to me now?

"Mom I would rather talk later."

"We're talking now."

"You want to talk? Fine then, let's talk." Every time we "talk" it's basically a one sided conversation consisting of her talking and me listening.

"Roxanne you're grades are dropping."

"I have academic honours with distinction."

"You got 70% on your last test."

"One test won't determine my life."

"Unless it's a pregnancy test." She replied venomously.

"Mom what the hell are we talking about school or the fact that you had me at 17?"

"You know what I'm sick of you talking back to me!" With the said she slapped me in the face. What has gotten into her? After that I stormed out and ran as fast as I could, at least I could escape in glee club today. The slap she gave me was starting to sting and I barely had time to go to the washroom to check if my face was red from it. Though I just used my hair to try and cover it. Before glee club near lunchtime I rushed to the washroom as quickly as possible. As I check my face in the mirror I noticed that the right side of my face was red. I struggled to reach into my bag for concealer. Unfortunately, all I had in my bag was a light-medium coverage foundation.

For Glee Club everyone was focused on the routine while I on the other hand wasn't. From time to time I would check my phone or just say that I needed water break to get away. After my third "water break" Blaine, Sam, Artie and Tina decided to confront me.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tears were starting to prick my eyes but quickly disappeared

"Look no you're not. We need everyone to bring their a game for sectionals Rox." Sam said

"I'm sorry for being selfish… it's okay guys I'm okay now." They stayed in their places while only exchanging judgmental looks.

"We just want to help." Blaine said

"Yea you can always talk to us." Tina added

More words of encouragement hit me but their words disappeared and I found I couldn't take it.

"Just stop!" I yelled. My yell made everyone stop what he or she were doing and look in our direction

"Look we know it's been a difficult time for you and…"

"No you don't!"

"Roxanne." Artie started

"No. You guys don't know. You gave no idea what it's like! I feel like I'm going insane. In my time of need the only person I could talk to was my psychologist and my mom. You all have you're forms of struggle. Just take a hard look at us. This club welcomes us to being unapologetically ourselves but how can I do that if I don't know who I am?"

"We do know what it's like to be an outcast Roxanne." Finn said

"Outcast but not depressed, suicidal, anxious teenage girl."

"We all get lonely."

"You make it sound like I'm the most selfish person in this town but wait you can't say that because you haven't met everyone in this town. You don't know what lonely feels like until the people who you thought were your friends don't talk to you for months to see if you're okay. You don't you what anxiety feels like; it's not a fear you can conquer. It can haunt you for the rest of you're life and it's followed me for the entirety of mine. You don't know loneliness until the only thing accompanying you is the thoughts in your head. Depression feels like icy hands pulling you down under like you're drowning but you can still see everything around you living and breathing without you."

"You were given a second chance to live your life Roxanne can't you have some optimism?" Sam said

"I know too much about life to have optimism."

"We tried to talk to you this summer Roxanne." Blaine said

"You tried once them quit, no one else tried. Absolutely no one."

"What is happening to you?" He asked

"I'm done." With that I quickly ran out of the auditorium and called the one person who I thought would understand.

"Hunter?" I said through the sobs with my hitching breath. I probably looked like a mess.

"What?"

"If it's a bad time I'll call you later it's fine."

"Wait! I didn't know it was you I'm sorry I've been really irritable lately with sectionals and all. The guys just aren't getting the dance steps right. What's wrong? You sound sad."

"Just my mom and glee club I just really need to escape right now. I need someone to talk to who'll listen."

"How about this? Today I'm going to show up to your house with loads of snacks and we are going to have a movie marathon to make you feel better."

"Will this be our date?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"I have to go now they're probably panicking to find out where I disappeared to. But thanks Hunter. I feel like I don't appreciate you as much as I should."

"You're right you don't." He said blatantly then laughed, I giggled along with him.

"I'm really sorry."

"And…"

"And you're the best boyfriend I could ask for. Besides every single fictional character I'm in love with."

"Damn Augustus Waters… Does every second sentence of mine need to be a metaphor now?"

"I like you the way you are don't worry."

"I really don't want to hang up right now but I know that your glee club members are looking for you so I'm gonna go now but call we when you get home."

"For sure. See you later."

As I walked back into the auditorium everyone gave me a tempestuous look; everyone's faces varied from worry to curiosity to everything in between.

"Roxanne can we talk to you for a minute?" Blaine asked once we made eye contact; Sam, Tina and Artie were waiting patiently behind him for my response.

"Sure."

"We're sorry we care about you a lot." Blaine started

"Once what happened to you… happened we didn't know what to do." Sam continued

"Just shut up and hug me you guys." I said they suddenly hugged me with satisfied smiles.

AFTER SCHOOL

There was a note on the kitchen table reading that my mom won't be home until a week because of a business trip. Personally I think she just feels guilty for slapping me, which seems like a first. I tried to clean my room as fast as I could before Hunter showed up; my room was quite… interesting. (If you guys want to see what Roxanne's room looks like there's a link on my profile.) My room was bigger than it seemed, when you first walk in a large bookshelf grabs your attention. If you continued into my room you would see that another wall was painted with chalkboard paint. That wall was home to some of my various doodles. On the wall opposite to the bed there was a TV hung up and hung on the ceiling were a bunch of firefly lights. Suddenly there was a series of knocks on that front door. I quickly rushed down to open it; Hunter was standing there with a frustrated look on his face.

"Hey…" I greeted "Are you okay?"

"Not really." He responded. I advanced and wrapped my arms around his torso; he instantly reacted and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Aw that sucks I guess we aren't really having the best of days."

"No kidding." I let go and backed up for him to step inside but he placed his hand on the side of my face that had been slapped.

"Wait what's this?" He asked, I completely forgot about it.

"It's nothing…"

"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"My mom got mad for no reason and slapped me." He quickly gripped my arm and had an angered look on his face.

"How could you let her do that to you?"

"Hunter…"

"I can't believe this."

"Hunter please let go."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Hunter!" I yelled. He the let go and backed away slowly.

"I don't know what's happening to me. I'm so sorry." His eyes started to well up and I made my way to him. I stood on my tippy toes and connected our lips. We both closed our eyes and wrapped our arms around each other. I could hear both of our heartbeats and my jagged breathe. I broke the kiss of then he backed away again.

"Hunter it's going to be okay."

"I think I should go."

"Wait."

"No I might hurt you."

"Hunter it's alright I forgive you don't worry."

"Thanks… I love you… Wait I'm sorry I…" He quickly slapped his hand onto his mouth as if saying that was an accident. I removed his hand from his mouth then rested my forehead on his.

"You can stop apologizing now. It's okay. I love you too." I smiled and pulled away but held his hands.

"I'm just really sorry though."

"You should get going now if you're tired and stressed right now you should get some rest before sectionals."

"I'll make this up to you I swear."


End file.
